


Annual

by Nickidemus



Category: Oglaf
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's become a yearly thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annual

It was that time of year again. She came into town with the sound of trumpets and cheers, banners flying. She was the only one who could see to their plight. She smirked at the riches they offered, raised her arms to their cheers, but deep down, it was the “plight” that interested her. She’d dealt with it once before, and while it had been a challenge… Well, suffice to say she’d never seen an ice queen blush before, and it was dark blue and comely.

The land was as blue and white as their queen, and the mercenary donned her protective outfit before entering her chamber. There was that flushed cheek, blue as deep water, as dusk, her delicate hands clasped. That face, that look… Of course she’d come back, season after season, and not because she was being paid well.

“I have a new toy this time,” she said, and watched the queen take a shuddery breath of delight.

The mercenary produced a long, thick shaft of wood and presented it for her majesty’s perusal. The queen reached for it, and the mercenary drew back. She wasn’t allowed to touch unless it was touching her. Eagerly, the queen shed her gossamer, ice crystal gown and sat at the foot of the bed. She was such a maiden sometimes, with that blush and that excitement in her eyes.

The entire interlude wasn’t to consist of the toy. That was merely part of the festivities. She began with her hands, the rough leather of the gloves she wore causing those perky nipples to crystallize further, the queen arching and freeing a low moan. Her curves felt smooth, almost slick beneath the mercenary’s touch, as if the heat they produced in the act made her melt just a little.

Cold, frozen, and pliable, the queen was really a fascinating woman even in just the way she was made. And she was wild in how she moaned, in the way she asked for as much as could be given, wanting more and more. That’s when the mercenary brought out their new toy.  
She traced the frosty petals of her labia, watching as the breath left her majesty's lips in a cloud. She heard a crackle as frost gathered on the wooden shaft, then she dragged it slowly along her cleft, the tip bumping against the swollen tip of her clit, scraping there as if against a slickened icicle. Then it was slipped deep inside, and the sound of her pleasure rang through the chamber. Her parted legs trembled and her hips rolled to meet the fullness of the rod inside her.

Then the mercenary flipped a switch on the bottom of the shaft, and it began to jitter inside her, causing the queen to gasp and buck. She sat up and gazed down her own body with amazement.

“Dwarves,” the mercenary smirked.

The vibration made short work of the queen, and within moments she was shivering and calling out loudly enough to make the room ring with her shouts. At her last tremble, she settled against the bed, and the mercenary withdrew the device, shutting it off. She climbed atop the queen’s bed then and gazed down at her so she might study that lovely, sated expression. Carefully, not wanting their lips to stick, she brushed her with a kiss.

“Keep it,” she purred. “Token of my affection.” Then she rose.

The queen sat up, her sweet face fallen. “You’re leaving. So soon.”

The mercenary looked back at her over her shoulder. “I’m not one for sentiment.” She saw that this cut deep and added with a smirk, “but I’ll return. Sure as the seasons.”


End file.
